A Story to Tell
by filthysmile
Summary: Everyone has got a story. This is mine. My name is Jude Harrison. ONESHOT


**A/N this is my first ever one shot so please tell me what you think and also its my first time writing in POV! Reviews are loved**

_**A story to tell**_

Everyone has got a story. Some are sad but others are so happy you wouldn't imagine them being true. Basically no one's super trouper happy all the time and if there are people like that they probably crossed someone to get to that happiness. This, my friends, is my story.

My name is Jude Harrison. You've probably know me from back when I won instant star. That was a very, very long time ago. Karma finished that story ages ago, Darious never found the money to open GMajour up again but I know he was just too embarrassed to open up again. Because of this instant star was jus a forgotten competition but the legacy was never forgotten as American idol started.

I'm blessed to have two beautiful daughters, Delilah and Ruby, both named after songs. Delilah is very much into acting but ruby is more into singing. Delilah really reminds me of Sadie but ruby is more like me. They're the best thing that happened to me, even if the outcome wasn't very good.

Jamie and me married on 1st April in Vegas. Call me crazy but I thought I was in love and now looking back I think I was. You are probably wondering if you have a perfect life what's the point in the story. Well not everything is what it seems.

Jamie left me with two kids on my hands. At first I thought he was dead then I thought he better be and then when he rang from Spain I thought I would kill him. So there was I with a record label that, funnily enough, Jamie signed over to me. Two babies and no family or friends, that's how I was left. After we got married he made sure we moved far away, as "they would never understand the reason behind our marriage, and you know they won't accept me. Its all about Quincy there" he added the last part bitterly. I agreed because I guess deep down I knew that I would never be able to forget Tommy and his effect on me. Jamie knew that so he made sure I didn't have any contact with anyone including Sadie and all the family.

Jamie then came back. I accepted it and moved on with him. To this day I don't know how I forgave him but then I realise that I needed someone to rely on, with no family and not a living friend to talk to he was the best I could manage. In Texas I barely got recognised so there wasn't really that much fuss about the constant 'fame' craze I got in Toronto. When we finally started off the record label, named "Frozen" (you can guess I had the choice about the name) we got business and I got busy. I was completely blind to not notice Jamie and Kat (you guessed right THE Kat) having an affair. One night me and the girls decided to have a girls' day out [curtsey of Delilah and then bam I walk in to see my HUSBAND doing it with Kat. To say I was mad is an understatement.

I threw them out, naked. I locked all the doors so neither had no money and no access to clothes. The girls were staying with one of their friends so they weren't a problem but when they woke up in the morning they had quite a shock seeing their dad begging one of the photographers to give them a lift, all naked. Boy did that story get a few headlines. The locals love me for that ever since.

Funnily enough the girls were fine with the divorce because I sat them down and told them about my parents' divorce and basically my life story minus the Quincy drama. They weren't stupid and realised I wasn't telling them everything so they decided to Google me and read my biography on wikipedia. When they found out about Tommy they got curious, obviously not wanting to talk to me they got Tommy's number and Sadie's number.

First they rang Sadie who then called Tommy. I don't know what they were expecting as they found out Tommy is actually married. Apart from that I was kept in the dark about how and when but then, suddenly, Tommy shows up on my doorstep. I got a shock.

I knew he was married and had a daughter. What he wanted from me I really didn't know. Sadie was behind him motioning for us to do something but our gazes were locked and it was if we ever pulled apart then the world would be over or he might just disappear- that was the worst outcome. When I saw him it was as if he was the only one that I wanted in the world, that peculiar feeling made me see what a bastard Jamie is but I already knew that he thought he lost the best thing in his life, making me realise now I have a chance to claim that person as mine. Tommy Quincy.

Of course nothing in life is ever simple and after first few weeks we didn't know how to act around one another. On another note Sadie was like our number one fan. She even made up a name for us- Jommy. She hadn't changed much but was constantly complaining that I kept her nieces away from her so she wouldn't realise that they're actually hers. That was hilarious seeing her 7 months pregnant absolutely sure she was right. We had fun those few weeks. The girls really enjoyed the company but weren't sure how to act with two men in the house- Tommy and Kwest.

Then I found out Tommy is actually on a divorce himself and trying to get custody of his daughter, Jude. He was a bit hesitant when he talked about her and I told him I felt honoured to what the cheeky bastard replied "I really don't know what you're talking about, she was named after a song" making me laugh as I knew that he almost couldn't stand the Beatles as his parents were just as into them as mine.

I helped him through his divorce and he helped me with mine. Surprise, surprise, we fell in love. Have been ever since. Truly I don't think a part of me ever stopped loving him but now I realise that the love I had for Jamie wasn't filled with passion but just simple brotherly love not the impulses I feel when I look at Tommy.

Our family of five lived happily ever after.

-x-x-x-

**Tell me what you think! Go on press the review button ******


End file.
